Hideki Togama
CBEE1AEE-98E1-4CCA-AC74-29A7346153D7.png Summary Hideki Togama is an anti-hero in the MHA Series. He was a quiet, shy boy who was bullied a lot at school for not getting a quirk yet. One day, after getting off the bus, he went home to find his home burning to the ground and his parents dead, due to a villain with fire powers. This made home snap, which awoken his antimatter quirk and caused an explosion that wiped out a city. He vowed to become the strongest and destroy everyone with a quirk, but later stopped after being shown compassion by Yuuki Misako. Appearance and Personality Hideki is a 16 year old male with blue hair and eyes. He usually wears a black jacket, a white undershirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. Hideki is usually a calm and collected person, but has been known to lash out on many occasions. He is also very cunning, outsmarting several pro heroes with ease. Personal Stats [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Alignment Alignment]: Chaotic Neutral ''' '''Name: Hideki Togama Origin: My Hero Academia ' '''Gender: Male ' 'Age: 16 ' '''Classification: Human, Anti-hero, Vigilante, The Black Beast Date of Birth: 4/20/04 ' '''Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan ' 'Weight: 118 pounds ' '''Height: 64 inches Eye Color: Blue ' '''Hair Color: Blue ' 'Values: (before) Destroying everyone who has a quirk; Redemption ' 'Martial Status: None ' 'Status: Alive ' 'Affiliation: None ' '''Themes: Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 8-C, likely 8-B physically, Low 7-B with normal attacks, High 7-A with Black Matter Punch and Self-Destrution Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Antimatter Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Existence Erasure, Self-Destruction, Rage Power, Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]: Large Building Level, likely City Block Level physically (Easily handled Nejire and Tamaki at once without using his quirk.), Small City Level with normal attacks (Broken 100% Izuku's ribs with his black buster shot; Curb Stomped Noumu, who could kept up with a weakened All Might.), Large Mountain Level with Black Matter Punch and Self Destruction (His Black Matter Punch turned an entire skyscraper into ash; Could potentially level a mountain if he ever self-destructed.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed Speed]: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reactions (Was able to hit Izuku, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Iida before they could react in time; Despite not being as fast as Noumu, he still dodged his attacks.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength Lifting Strength]: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (comparable to Bakugo) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: City block Class, Small City Level, Large Mountain Level [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Small City Level, higher with barriers (Could withstand 100% Izuku's punches.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina Stamina]: Very High (Fought and defeated several heroes at once while tired and having many broken ribs.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' '''Standard Equipment: [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence Intelligence]: Above Average ''' (Outsmarted Izuku and Bakugo; Found out Izuku’s quirk in their first encounter.) '''Weaknesses: Overconfidence and Rage, has not been shown to use large amounts of his antimatter. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Antimatter:' Hideki’s quirk lets him use Psuedo-Antimatter to create Explosions, Corrode objects, Erase things from existence, etc. **'Big Bang Smash:' Punches the ground to make massive explosions from below. **'Black Buster Shot': Creates a massive Explosion by flicking his fingers toward his target. **'Dark Chop: ' Uses a powerful antimatter enhanced karate chop to break down the matter of nearly anything. **'Final Cannon': A massive blast of antimatter. **'Black Matter Punch': A powerful punch, fully packed with antimatter. **'Self Destruction': Can turn himself into a living Bomb that destroys everything at the cost of him losing his quirk. However, this attack has never been completely used. **'Barrier': Can create barriers of Antimatter that corrode objects. *'Martial Arts': Despite his age, he is gifted in Karate and fought Aizawa on nearly equal footing. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: